


Costumed Surprise

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/M, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: Dorothea has a new costume and can't wait to show her husband Hanneman.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hanneman von Essar
Kudos: 10





	Costumed Surprise

Hanneman was just settling down to eat the slice of meat pie he had purchased from the lab cafeteria, the fish his wife had lovingly cooked for him sat, still burnt to ash, in the bag she had packed it in this morning, when the letter arrived.

"This was just delivered for you Professor Hanneman," the boy who helped at the front desk said, handing over the sealed scroll.

"Thank you, Anthony," Hanneman responded, wiping his lips with a napkin before taking it.

The scroll was made of plain paper and the wax it was sealed with was merely poured on, with no emblem to mark the sender. On was side was his name written in a scrawl that made him smile.

Hanneman cracked the wax and unfurled the letter.

_Dear Mannie,_

_My love, make sure you hurry home after work. I have a surprise for you._

_-D._

_P.S. The kids will be at the babysitter's._

Hanneman was intrigued, he and his wife rarely exchanged letters during the day, those that they did were usually apologies but they would be home late or instructions to pick up the kids from the sitter as they had been called into work. However he had never gotten a letter like this before, his mind raced with the reasons why his wife required him home quickly that would also require their children to be away.

Had she gotten tickets to see a show? Was a friend in town and wanted to go out to dinner?

Hanneman and Dorothea rarely went out to public events together, her career as a songstress partly hinged on the audience's belief that she was as obtainable as the maiden she portrayed in her operas. Then there was his own career, which could end up shattered, his decades of research tossed aside, if people found out that he and Dorothea had begun their courtship while she was at Garreg Mach.

So it couldn't have been any big event she was invited to, nor could it have been an event at the opera house, most intriguing indeed. 

***

As he began his walk home that evening, the letter clutched in his hand, Hanneman did decide to make one stop before heading home. At a local vendor he stopped to pick up some Lillies, roses were well and good, but Dorothea got roses from her fans at the opera, he preferred to get her something special when he picked out flowers.

His heart pounded as he climbed the stairs excited to see his beautiful wife regardless of what she had in store for him. He smelt something rancid as he approached the front door, he hoped she hadn't prepared a special dinner... 

Hanneman knocked on his front door before getting out the key to undo the lock. He heard Dorothea squeak on the other side of the door and heard their bedroom door slam shut as he pushed their front door open.

"You're early!" she protested from behind the closed door.

"I received an urgent summons that beckoned me to hurry home so as soon as I finished work," Hanneman said before gagging as he closed the front door and the smells from the kitchen reached him. 

Turning into the nook he saw indeed that Dorothea had been trying to prepare some sort of lavish meal. Hanneman quickly bent over the cooktop and blew out the flame that was burning the broth in a pot. Hanneman had not even been aware it was possible to burn liquids before marrying Dorothea, and yet she took such enthusiasm from the act of cooking he couldn't stand to break her heart.

"Give me a moment, I wasn't ready!" Dorothea shouted from their room and Hanneman heard unintelligible mutters as well as the sound of drawers opening and closing.

Hanneman hung up his labcoat, put the lilies into a vase, opened a window on the other side of their apartment to get rid of the smell, before peeking into the children's room. If he had got here earlier than expected, Dorothea might not have dropped them off yet, but the room was dark and empty. Disappointed, Hanneman closed their door while hearing another open behind him.

"Okay, I am ready."

Smirking, wondering what was awaiting him, Hanneman turned and felt his heart stop.

Dorothea was standing in their doorway, her thick brown hair loose around her shoulders, wearing an outfit Hanneman had never seen before. The term outfit might be a stretch, there were nylon leg coverings that went up to her wide hips, bangles on her ankles and thighs, with a golden multi-piece belt that held a flimsy red cloth in place to cover her crotch. Above that was the smooth toned plain of her stomach and a jewel green as her eyes dangling right above her navel. The jewel was connected to a blood-red cloth that reached behind her, more of the same fabric crossed over her chest and held a black bra over her breasts. There was a gold choker at her neck, nylon gloves on each on arm, with ribbons cascading to the floor wrapped around her biceps, and gold bangles on her wrists that matched the ones on her legs. Finally, she wore a feathered pin in her hair and a golden circlet with a green jewel on her forehead that made her eyes seem to glow.

"I take it you like it?" Dorothea asked playfully.

"I...I do indeed," Hanneman said, his mouth awfully dry. "Where did you get this?"

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying tantalizingly. 

"The opera house was throwing out some of their old costumes," she purred, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "We were allowed to take anything we wanted and this one was just my size."

Dorothea stood on her toes to get the height needed to capture Hanneman's lips. She rolled her hips against his hardening member as their lips danced together, and his hands moved to cup her ass, keeping her close.

Both were panting when they broke apart but Dorothea's gasps turned to giggles before she used a thumb to wipe away the stain of pink she had left on his lips.

"So what, beyond killing me from shock, were your plans for this, ensemble?" Hanneman asked resting his head against the jewel in the tiara brushing his nose against hers.

"Well..." she smiled and pecked his lips. "I thought it might be fun for you to come home to a beautiful foreign dancer in your apartment. You could take her to your bed and have your way with her before your wife came home."

"Hmmm," Hanneman kissed Dorothea lightly. "But I love my wife."

He pulled his head away from hers and smiled tenderly down at her before brushing aside some hair falling into her face.

"My wife is: intelligent," Hanneman put his hands under Dorothea's ass before lifting her into the air. "Kind-hearted," he began walking them over to their bedroom. "And is the most lovely creature to ever walk this planet." 

He lowered her onto their bed while she blushed and smiled.

"Is that so?" 

"Indeed," Hanneman said crawling over her body to kiss her smudged lips. "So why," he kissed her jaw. "Should I," he kissed her neck. "Want to bed," he kissed her collarbone. "Anyone else?" he finished with a kiss to the valley between her breasts.

Dorothea buried a hand in his gray hair before moaning as he kissed her nipples through the bra.

"You...are no...fun," she panted as Hanneman kissed down her stomach.

He chucked before sitting up and unlacing his pants, pulling them, and his underwear, down just low enough to expose his erect cock. He pushed aside the red cloth covering her crotch and was graced with an enticing view of her dripping cunt. 

"They had women wear this on stage?"

Dorothea laughed. 

"Oh yes, for several shows apparently. There was another version in pink but it was too small for me."

"Hmm, no matter, you always look beautiful in red. In fact, my darling, I would say you almost look good enough to eat."

Dorothea blushed fiercely as Hanneman lowered his mouth to her crotch and began to lavish her folds with his tongue. She squirmed under her husband's talented tongue her gasping and panting turning into moaning and cries of his name as he slipped one finger, then a second into her. She used a hand to grip his hair and angle his head up so he was looking at her.

"No more teasing, please."

He bent down to give her folds one last kiss before crawling up her body to capture her lips in a kiss as he slid his cock into her. The couple moaned in unison at their joining and remained still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of their combined bodies, smiling, and brushing their noses together. 

"You told me about your wife," Dorothea whispered. "Now I want to tell you about my husband."

Hanneman smiled before beginning to slide himself out of her.

"My husband is: loyal," she grunted as he thrust back into her. "He is caring," he pulled out and thrust in again. "And he is the smartest man I have ever known."

He continued to move inside her for several minutes before responding.

"You forgot to mention he is too old and too undeserving of someone as pure of heart as you."

He kissed her deeply as he resumed his thrusting and she lost her retort to the sensations shooting up her body. Her breasts bounced in her bra and Hanneman was licking and kissing the bits of flesh exposed to him while her hands clawed at his clothed back.

"Mannie...oh Mannie...yes...ugh...just like that."

"Dora...my Dora...yes...I love you...so much."

Her inner muscles clenched around him at these words and she cried out as her orgasm rocked through her. Hanneman followed her, filling her with his seed as he gasped and shook above her.

He fell onto his side and she turned onto hers to face him and the couple smiled at each other as their breathing slowed. Dorothea cupped his cheek affectionately and he turned his head to kiss her palm. Her smiled faded though and the hand cupping his cheek turned into a fist to his shoulder as she felt something warm and sticky trickling out of her.

"You came in me!"

"I was afraid of ruining your new costume!"

Dorothea narrowed her eyes at him as she sat up.

"Hanneman von Essar, if you got me pregnant again, I swear..."

Hanneman smiled, imagining her growing heavy with his child once more...

She must have read his thoughts as her lips pursed at him, but he sat up and kissed her, causing her expression to soften.

"So," she asked shyly after a moment. "Did you like your surprise?"

"I did." He kissed her shoulder affectionately. 

She hummed in content, closing her eyes; before they snapped open once more.

"Oh no! I forgot about dinner." Dorothea moved to get out of bed but Hanneman, panicking, quickly threw an arm around her waist to keep her in bed with him.

"No, let's... let's just stay here for a while, I can run down to the corner mart and get us something later; when I go to pick up the kids."

"I told the babysitter the kids would be with her all night, we don't need to get them until morning."

"Well perfect, then we can just stay here in bed until then."

She pouted for a moment and Hanneman was worried she was going to want to resume cooking the meal she had started but blessedly chose to lean into his grip and lay down with him.

"Alright I can work on it later and we can eat it tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect," Hanneman lied stroking his wife's cheek.

Her smile in return was worth the indigestion he would suffer tomorrow night. For now, he would just get to lie there with his wife and that was enough.


End file.
